That Moment
by polaris35
Summary: After being sent out on a mission from Caine, Drake has a startling revelation. Review if you want me to continue the story. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

It's terrifying the moment you realize you're in love. Especially when you have never loved anything in your entire life. But in that moment, there was know doubt in my mind that I was completely head over heels in love Astrid Ellison. I loved the way she didn't take shit from anyone, the way she knew everything and most of all her bravery. However there was no doubt in my mind that she completely hated me. I thought she looked pretty damn sexy glaring up at me her face betraying none of the fear I knew she felt. I had her pinned to the ground my whip was raised and prepared to come down and strike her in a fraction of a second. I was supposed to kill her. Those were the orders that Caine gave me, and I had planned on killing her slowly and enjoying every second of it. I would have enjoyed every flicker of pain, suffering and fear that contorted her beautiful. I would have enjoyed watching Sam's horrified reaction when he found her body. But in that moment I couldn't, nor did I care what the consequences of my actions would be. I didn't care if she would hate me for the rest of my life. I lowered my whip. I saw her expression change to suspicious and confusion. God, she was beautiful. I leaned down and I kissed her. And in that moment I knew what it felt like to be truly happy. I knew what tit felt like to feel alive. She didn't kiss me back of course, but it was still the most amazing kiss I have had in my life. I took one last look at her face before letting her up and walking away. She just laid there in shock. I would return to Coates and tell Caine I couldn't find her, and that Sam had hidden her away somewhere, so there was no point in sending someone else. I would like to tell you that it was some life changing experience and that I became the good guy and we lived happily ever after, but that would be complete bullshit. I am the villain, and the villain never gets the girl. Honestly, I don't think I deserve her. I only hope that she will be happy with Sam. No matter what happens I will always have that moment just as I will always be in love with Astrid Ellison no matter how much I deny it.


	2. Chapter 2

Talking to Caine was like walking through a minefield. One wrong move and you die instantly or at the very least suffer severe injury. The key is to never say something that upsets him too much; Diana and I both like to push Caine, but it's only a matter of time before he snaps. I try to avoid being the person that sets him off, so naturally when I return without Astrid's dead body I keep my mouth shut. I let him yell at me. I let Diana get away with her annoying know it all smirk. She is the one who interrupted Caine's monologue about who complete utter failure I am at being his personal assassin.

"Look if Psycho over there can't kill Astrid the Genius then know one can. Sam was a step ahead of you this time, but don't worry I am sure you can come up with a new plan, Fearless leader." Diana's mocking voice echoed through the cafeteria. She placed a hand on Caine's shoulder, and now Caine was the victim of her signature smirk. She twirled her hair with her finger as Caine looked at longingly. Slut. Diana knew that she was, and she knew Caine thought she was pretty and was unafraid of using that against him. Manipulative bitch. Diana was pretty I'd give her that, but her face was always contorted by her smirk. Plus anyone could sense her ugly persona once they stepped within spitting distance. She was nothing like Astrid with her long blond hair, natural intelligence and sense of justice. A girl like Astrid deserves a guy like Sam while a bitch like Diana deserves an ass like Caine. Damn it! I curse myself for allowing my mind to drift to Astrid when I knew I could never have her.

"What about that other surfer boy?" Caine says as to people I hate most in the world regain my attention.

"Naw! He works for Albert now if we mess with him then when you take over this hellhole we won't be able to feed your loyal subjects." Diana replies.

"We need to target someone important that will upset Sam and create fear without completely breaking the fragile state that the town is in right now." Caine says thoughtfully.

"Well if kill pretty anyone much anyone Sam will be upset and blame himself" I chime in half-heartedly for the first time during this pointless meeting.

"So it's only a matter of choosing someone that will send a message. What about that nursery girl." Caine pondered.

"Mary?" Diana asked.

"Yes Mary, she is well known public figure with only a little political influence and most importantly friends with Sam." Caine decided. He turned to me. "I want her gone tomorrow. Don't kill her in front of the prees we don't want the public to hate us too much." He ordered. He grinned to himself satisfied with his plan. He is not nearly as smart as he gives himself credit for. He is always worry about what people think of him, but he has it wrong; it doesn't matter what people thinks all that matters is that people fear you.

I don't like Caine in fact I hated him. I should be running the FAYZ not him, but he is the freak and he holds all power, so I have to do what he says. For now. I turn and leave the room. I have a target to prepare to kill and this time they won't survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is written from Astrid's point of view. It's a little longer than the other ones. Review if you like it! I own nothing.**

* * *

I dreamt about Drake last night. No, it was not a dream; it was a nightmare. In my nightmare I was running for my life, and the devil in the form of Drake Merwin was chasing me. I could feel the sweat dripping down my face and hear my bare feet slapping the ground. I knew I couldn't outrun him. I had an overwhelming feeling of dread as tried to eke out every last ounce of energy had left in my tiring body. It felt like I was hit by a wrecking ball when his body slammed into me from behind. We fell to the ground and of course he landed on top of me. I tried to struggle to get out from underneath his body, but my body soon gave up after exhaustion won the battle. He reached down and brushed the hair out of my face.

"You look beautiful." He told me. All of the sudden I felt all the dread I had felt disappear, and something else take its place. Something I had never felt before. He leaned towards me like he was going to kiss me again. That's when I woke up. I hate Drake. How could he kiss me then just leave me lying there? He was obviously just trying to mess with me. That kiss meant nothing. He was probably hoping I would tell Sam what happened to piss him off, but I didn't tell Sam. There was no way that I am going to let Drake Merwin win. I have no feelings for Drake besides I am with Sam. But I am in love with Sam? I know he is in love with me. When the FAYZ first started I knew he would be a great leader, so I took advantage of his feelings for me to make him the leader he was meant to be. I am not proud of what I did, but it's not like I don't care about him, I just don't know if I am in love with him. Maybe that's why I had that dream. Maybe it's God's way of punishing me for taking advantage of Sam. If that's the case than I deserve it. I sigh and roll out of bed. I need to get out of this house to clear my head.

I walked in the direction of the plaza, but I didn't have any really destination in mind. Judging by the fact that sun had risen halfway up the sky, I guess it must be about mid-morning. I slept in I thought to myself. It was weird walking through town without seeing cars passing, children playing or hearing dogs barking. I hear someone call my name, and I am pulled from my thoughts.

"Hi Mary. How are the prees?" I ask. She has two packages of diapers in her hands, so I take one from her. She looks exhausted. She definitely has one of the hardest jobs in the FAYZ taking care of all those kids. I think of how hard it is to take care of little Pete. I don't think I could do that for all those kids.

"Same as always." She replies. I worry about Mary because of her eating disorder and depression problems, but she is a really sweet girl who cares so much about those kids. I don't think anyone would be a better fit for the job.

"Should we get these upstairs?" I ask while gesturing to the diapers. She smiles and nods at me as we begin to make our way towards the daycare in comfortable silence. We are fifteen feet from the building when a figure jumps out from the shadows, and I hear a loud bang. Mary collapses to the ground.

"Mary!" I yell shaking her. I get no response then I notice the red circle placed almost perfectly between her eyes. I knew no one could survive a headshot like that. Mary is dead. I look up to see the shooter; it takes me a second to recognize that it was Drake. He lowered his gun. I have no never felt so much anger and hate before in my life. My vision turns red, and in my fury I lunge at him. I scratch, kick and punch him as hard as possibly can. He goes into shock for a moment than I find myself on the ground. I see something flash across his face if I didn't know better, I'd say it was guilt.

"Look Astrid, it was you or her." He says.

"Why? Why me? You hate me." I ask still sobbing for may recently deceased friend.

"Just stay inside. I told Caine that Sam had moved you someplace to protect you, but if anyone who works for him sees you, they will kill you." He replies and with that he turns and begins to walk away. What? Why would Drake try to protect me. He hated me, and he hated Sam. Hurting me would be a great way for Drake to get back at Sam for burning his arm off and gain him points with Caine in the process. Drake benefited in absolutely no way be letting me live, yet he has had two opportunities to kill me but hasn't. Not only that, but he was actually protecting me from Caine. Caine would kill him if he found out. Not like I would care or anything.

"Why?" I scream after him. He doesn't even turn around, and for the second time two days in a row Drake leaves me alone on the ground in shock. I look at Mary's body and sob. Just then the door opens, and Francis storms out.

"What the hell is hap-" He trails off when he sees Mary. He walks over to me, and falls to his knees crying over her.

"Drake shot her." I explain quietly, but Francis just continues to sob as if he had not heard me. I get up and decide to give Francis some privacy. I set out to Edillio. I need to tell him there is a new body that he needs to dig a grave for.


End file.
